Terrarian (Canon)/Jack```111222
Summary The Terrarian is the main protagonist in the game Terraria, his name is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 7-A | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 5-C, possibly High 5-A Name: Unknown Origin: Terraria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (One of his piece of armor produces light), Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can detect nearby enemies even through disguises and invisibility), Healing (Via healing potions), Statistics Amplification (Eating food slightly increases all of the Terrarian's statistics), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the center of the Terrarian island at will), Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from chopped off limbs, their faces being ripped off and such. This regeneration happens naturally, albeit slowly, but can be increased via Regeneration Potions or Healing Potions), Mana Regeneration (Their mana pool regenerates naturally, albeit slowly, but can be increased via a variety of potions), Soul Manipulation (Can hurt souls and intangible beings with their regular attacks), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the love potion and can dispel its effects at will), Possession (Unable to be possessed by Skeletron despite having defeated it and spending hours within the Dungeon), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by the Ancient Spirits of Light and Darkness's effects, which could corrupt and distort large part of the Terrarian island alongside all of its inhabitants down to their very souls), can climb on walls | Duplication (Can duplicate thrown projectiles occasionally), Afterimage Creation, Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Better than before. Can detect ores and enemies with much more accuarcy and can see in the dark), limited Flight (Can fly for a limited amount of time), Air Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Water Manipulation, limited Mind Manipulation (Passively makes slime-type monsters unwilling to harm the Terrarian), Teleportation (Can teleport to any beings at choice), Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can produce light at will), limited Durability Negation (Can slightly ignore the enemy's defenses), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Includes fire and frostburn), Regeneration Negation (Damaging status effects disable natural regeneration up to Low-Mid), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Can corrupt/purify beings down to their very souls, altering their physical makeup in the process), Smoke Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a variety of mounts and attacking familiars), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Cold and Petrification, Some projectiles can pierce enemies (These projectiles can go through even enemies of higher durability easily, damaging their insides and bypassing physical armor), Can double jump, Can breath in water, Can keep track of their position, time, the moon phases, their damage output and the weather at a mechanical precision, cannot slip on ice, can walk on water, can fall slowly and negate fall damage | Energy Projection, Animal Manipulation (Can summon bees for attacking), Danmaku, Poison Manipulation (Can inflict damaging and regeneration-negating poison), Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Can make it rain damaging blood), Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can use an enemy's own durability against them, by using it to boost the Terrarian's weapon), Hellfire Manipulation (Can uses cursed flames, which are unable to be put out by water and does more damage than regular fire), limited Mind Manipulation (Can occasionally inflict Confusion on nearby enemies when hurt, causing them to act in the opposite way that they want), Transformation (Transforms into a werewolf at night, with increased statistics), Invulnerability (Becomes invulnerable for a second or so when hurt), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce defense with Ichor), Aura (Can produce an aura of fire that inflicts a fire effect and negate regeneration), Rage Power, Bone Manipulation, Invisibility (This dissipates upon being hurt once, but can be re-summoned), Attack Reflection (Can cause the enemy to receive a bit of the damage the Terrarian has taken), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse their own gravity at will), Fungus Manipulation (Can weaponize spores), limited Time Manipulation (Can fast forward an entire day every 7 days), Resistance to lava, Bleeding, Regeneration Negation, Armor Breaking, Poison Manipulation, Blindness, Slowness Effects, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Defenses Reduction, Heat and Knockback (Cannot be made to flinch), some projectiles are intangible(These goes completely through any obstacles or enemies, damaging everything that they go through), Can Keep track of enemy kills, rare enemies, amount of enemies, weather, moon phases, fishing information, speed, damage output, ores, position and time, reduces damage taken by 17%, can summon falling stars either manually or automatically when hurt, can change gender at will, can cause enemies to produce gold | Attack Reflection (The Turtle Armor reflects the damage that the Terrarian would have received if they didn't have the armor (Which means, it will reflect the damage dealt as if the Terrarian was wall level), Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation (Can absorb one's lifeforce to heal themselves), Transformation (Transforms into a merfolk when underwater, allowing travel underwater), reduces damage taken by 25% when under 50% health | Invisibility (No longer breaks after a hit and boosts stats when active, at the cost of severely reduced speed), Forcefield Creation (The Solar Flare armor passively creates a forcefield that explodes and damage the enemy when broken), limited Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to target only the Stardust Guardian), Heat Manipulation, Flight (Can fly endlessly with several mounts), Portal Creation (Can use the portal gun), can dodge any attack with a 10% chance, regeneration increases when not moving Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Fully capable of destroying thick stone walls, His bombs emit this level of energy, Can shatter trees by chopping them down) | At least City level, possibly Small Island level+ (Can battle Eye of Cthulhu and King Slime) | At least Island level (Defeated the Wall of Flesh, who contained the Spirits, who could alter the entire map of Terraria on a physical level) | Probably at least Island level (Massively superior to before, capable of fighting Plantera with moderate difficulty) | Probably Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level '''(Defeated the Celestial Towers and the Moon Lord, who is far superior to the towers, who could do this), '''Speed: FTL possibly MFTL+ (Can outspeed attacks from The Last Prism which is made out of light ) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class Z (Implied to be able to pull the moon down) Striking Strength:unknown Durability:moon level(can survive and kill the moon lord) Stamina: high(doesn't seem to show limits and can fight for a long time) Range A few dozen meters to several thousand meters, depending on the weapon (The Meteor Staff is capable of summoning meteors) Intelligence: genius(should be equal to the guide,capable of building a machine to control time) Weakness: Still a mortal after all Key: Category:Jack```111222 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5